Badkbdwj
Alter Alias: A truly unique "Alter" possessed by Martin Zigmarl, it is the only "Alter" in the entire series that manifests as two distinct constructs simultaneously with one another. Even more interesting about "Alter Alias" was that the two forms were an "alloy-type" and a "familiar" respectively; the "alloy-type" generated as a green-and-orange armor that covered Martin's neck, chest, shoulders, arms and legs (likely covering his torso from underneath his uniform also), with retractable pistons functioning to power the air-pressure bursts, while the "familiar" developed as a green-and-orange mechanoid roughly the same height as Martin, with a large barrel on its head for unleashing its air-pressure attacks. Repulsion2 Repulsion Attraction Attraction Air-Pressure Attraction-Repulsion: Martin has the ability to generate highly concentrated levels of air-pressure from both his own hands (through pressure holes on his elbows) and the nozzle of his "familiar". Given their dualistic nature, the effects of the generated air-pressure differ between the "alloy-type" and the "familiar": the air-pressure blasts generated from Martin himself repel the opponent away from himself via tremendous, high-velocity bursts that can cause considerable trauma to struck objects (even with megaton-scale durability), while the "familiar" forcibly pulls in objects with a prolonged funneling effect. Repulsion Repulsion Shield Repulsion Shield: Martin can use his air pressure blasts to form a protective cone around himself, it is strong enough stop Zetsuei. Attraction-Repulsion Dual Burst Dual Burst: By combining the aforementioned traits of attraction and repulsion, the resulting shift of air-pressure can inflict even further damage against targets: first the "familiar" restrains the opponent by its attraction power, while Martin unleashes a blast of repulsive pressure from his elbows at the same time. Pressure Fist Pressure Fist Pressure Fist: The "Alter Alias familiar" is capable of channeling air-pressure around select bodyparts, in order to augment its striking power at a particular moment. The boost is sufficiently high to enable the "familiar" to deconstruct mid-tier "Alters" ("Stage 1 Zetsuei") to its fundamental energetic composition in a single punch. Pressure Shielding Pressure Shielding Pressure Shielding: With correctly timing his repulsive bursts of air-pressure to incoming objects, Martin can generate a frontal "barrier" of pressure with his palms to challenge the momentum of the projectile(s) and attempt to divert their path(s) from himself. The "barrier" can be maintained for at least several seconds across a surface area of several meters in front of Martin, and the effect was powerful enough to completely overwhelm both rocket limbs of "Stage 2 Zetsuei" simultaneously and deflect them to other sides of the chamber; the rocket limbs are the strongest techniques of that form of Zetsuei, which can generate double-digit megatons of TNT equivalent in clashes. Alter(Manga)Edit Weapons Martin Raygun Martin Raygun Martian Raygun: A matching pair of bizarre firearms, presumably of Martian origin. These firearms project bolts of raw energy generated within the swirly-conical section of the gun, with the energy bolts travelling at least at relativistic speeds (being capable of tagging both "Death Bullet" Kazuma and "Zetsuei: Touryudan" Ryuhou with relative ease) and generating an output sufficient to harm both fighters and inflict visible injuries, which suggests that they're very powerful. Martin Death Ray Martian Death Ray Martian Death Ray: A gigantic turreted variation on the "Martian Raygun", the "Martian Death Ray" packs a tremendously destructive punch, but suffers the drawback of having to recharge the large weapon for several seconds in preperation to fire consecutive shots. A single blast from the "Martian Death Ray" was sufficient to render high-tier Taiki Aono (who has high durability) from a relatively healthy condition to a burned and bruised mess that was fatally injured within seconds of exposure to the large raygun model. Time Machine Time Machine Time Machine: Originally constructed by Martin, presumably under the command of Galan Du, this is a medium-sized spacecraft whose primary function is the ability to translocate targets (individuals or entire groups) into different periods of Earth's history via the "Time Dimension" (a timestream). This is performed by a rotatable turret cannon installed on the front of the spaceship, right beneath the cockpit, which projects a beam that performs the translocation. The user can manually dictate the direction of the cannon and the temporal destination (which can reach to at least 150 million years into the past Era and likely a similar range into the future) via a remote control carried on their person. Human Warp Human Warp Human warp: Manga Martin's primary "Alter" power and his most commonly used ability in combat. Martin is capable of actively distorting reality in a personal radius, enabling him to warp his body across short distances instantaneously and reappear at any location he chooses within at least a local region of 10 or so meters. The activation is quick enough to easily evade the punches of relativistic+ to potentially lightspeed fighters, and it is optimal for evasion of strong attacks. In addition to teleportation, Martin also appears capable of deconstructing existing materials through spatial distortion. John Woo Attack John Woo Attack John Woo Attack: An ability (likely originating from the power of "Human Warp", but officially unconfirmed) utilized by firing bolts from Martin's dual-wielding rayguns. John Woo is a Hong Kong director famously recognized for his usage of slow-motion in film choreography; Martin translates this tribute by forcefully inducing a dramatic slow-time effect on anyone struck by his rayguns, to the point that freefall from both Kazuma and Ryuhou at roughly a meter above the platform takes two hours to occur. Galan Du Galan Du Galan Du: A "familiar"-style "Alter" manifestation. The secondary "Alter" of Manga Martin Sigmar, which is only summoned to its master's side in desperate situations. Galan Du is unique amongst all "Alters" portrayed within the manga continuity of s-CRY-ed, as it possesses its own individual personality (albeit merely an even further accentuation of Martin's own dysfunctional nature) and indepedent authority, claiming to be the "ultimate evolution of the Alter" and indicating that humanity only served as hosts or vessels to nurture "Alters" until they evolved independence like Galan Du and supersede humans as the dominant species on the planet. Galan Du appears to possess all of Manga Martin Sigmar's "Alter" prowess and physical stats, only raised to a level higher. Galan Du Drill Body Alteration Body Alteration: Galan Du is capable of transforming its arms into rotating drills or slashing horns, easily capable of ripping through the flesh and puncturing organs of "Death Bullet" Kazuma and even generating explosions several hundred meters across with repeated drilling strikes.